Crossroad of Flames
by KeyofNostalgia
Summary: Melia has decisions to make, and after a plan comes up to possibly turn the Telethia back into High Entia, she is lost on what to do. One-Shot,spoilers for events after Mechonis Core.


**This is my very first fanfiction, and I wrote it because I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like if the side quest involving the Telethia research was extended. It's not really actiony, since it just wanders through Melia's thoughts. I hope you enjoy!**

Of 88 years of her life, Melia wondered, which was the worst? There had been the year that Mother passed away, and she was just little then. She vaguely remembered solemn faces and sorrow. Of course, the most recent year had taken a toll on her as well. Her father had been killed on Prison Island, and much of her race, including her brother, had been forced to become destructive Telethia. She sighed. The Telethia were her current issue. They wandered in Alcamoth, lost in what used to be their home.

From the Ether Plant of Eryth Sea, Melia gazed longingly at the city, her home that had once safely nestled the High Entia for centuries. Its majestic presence now felt hollow and melancholy. The full restoration of Alcamoth needed to start soon; the High Entia refugees could not stay at their temporary havens indefinitely. The basic rebuilding would be fairly simple, yet the Telethia would not be. As long as they remained in Alcamoth, its citizens could not return.

Melia did not want to exterminate her race. So when Teelan, the boy scientist refugee, suggested another plan, she gladly accepted it. He had studied Telethia research papers ever since she had collected them for him. Soon after that, his innocent, youthful mind came up with a simple solution: If the High Entia were reverted to Telethia because of high ether frequencies, then why shouldn't the reverse frequency turn them back? Deep inside, Melia doubted the plan. However, she followed through with it, for desperation overruled everything else.

Through a short quest with her friends, Melia had gotten together the necessary materials to build a machine for gauging ether levels. With Shulk's help, Teelan had made the contraption in just a few days, and so she accompanied him to the corner of Latael Shore, where a single Telethia could be isolated. Melia sneaked to its back and raised her staff. Teelan attached the small gadget to it, and she began to gather energy around her weapon. The machine, previously indicating the amount of ether in the area, now notified her of the energy around her staff. When it reached the certain level, she released it in a weak blast wave directly at the Telethia. The beast stumbled under the sudden force. Time slowed down for her as the Telethia growled and turned towards them. It dashed threateningly, and Melia quickly guided a fear-frozen Teelan to the transporter.

As their particles reformed on Hovering Reef 1, she gasped for breath. She did not realize that tears were running down her face until her vision became blurry. "Why did it not work?" she longed to wail. But that would not do, for she was the crown princess, and in reality outside of her mind, the empress. Melia pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and hastily composed herself. A glance at Teelan told her he was fine, a little shaky perhaps, but unharmed.

"I guess…that didn't work out, huh?" He mumbled dejectedly. Melia tried to smile reassuringly. Young ones shouldn't be burdened with such problems, she thought.

She extended her hand to him. "Come. It will soon be dark." Teelan accepted it, and they trudged back to the Ether Plant. The sun continued to descend beneath the horizon, shining streaks of gold and orange rays across the sky. As they returned to the escape pod, Melia found herself becoming emotional. The sea is beautiful, she thought. It glitters like the stars. Speaking of the stars… she looked up. Night approached quickly, and the sky transitioned into navy.

Teelan lingered a moment before entering the escape pod. "I'll do some more research. What we did was kind of rushed and not very planned out, after all. Do you think the restoration can be delayed a little longer?"

"Perhaps," the empress replied, "I will inquire the refugees and their hosts about their conditions." Satisfied, he nodded and left. Melia returned her attention to the deepening night atmosphere. Her heart skipped a beat as glowing shooting stars rained above. Then the loneliness caught up to her. It had been 5 months since the world changed after Zanza's defeat. Fiora was still in the regeneration chamber, with about a month left until she was back to her normal body. The others stayed with her to wait, only leaving briefly to take care of problems at their individual homes, and never all at a time. Sharla had offered to accompany Melia for this visit to the sea; she declined, and now she wondered if that was a mistake. Was her independence misplaced? After all, as soon as Fiora came out, Melia would feel a little better about asking for help. They were her friends, and friends helped each other, right? The High Entia, Homs, Nopon, Machina…they were all connected. All of them had bright minds within themselves, and at least a few of them would be willing to help her out. Someone would discover a way to return the Telethia to their human forms. With that comforting thought, Melia closed her eyes as a warm feeling washed over her. Hope flickered in her heart, and even though it was faint, it was a welcome contrast from the despair that had surrounded her life recently. The barely surviving fire in her did not worry her; she knew it would flare up once she was with her friends again.

**Edit: I realized that the extra information that I had put in at the bottom wasn't really necessary. But if you don't know what I'm talking about,then never mind! :)**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! **


End file.
